In-bedded Scheme
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Draco is part of a scheme to get the money that is rightfully his from his parents and still be with the love of his life.


**In-bedded scheme**

Draco

With my eyes closed, I pull her closer to me. Unable to let her leave for work because I wasn't ready to be away from her again. Her small body is colder than mine and I engulf her in my arms. She makes a small noise, the one that makes my heart melt every time. I caress her neck with my lips and touch her cold hand, which was graced with a ring. My parents wanted me to engage to a pureblood witch, preferably Sacred Twenty-Eight. After rejecting all the countless witches mother had picked out, I told her it was enough. My work at the ministry, at the Department of Magical Cooperation, sub department International Relations, gave me a far better knowledge of all the appropriate candidates. To my surprise it wasn't a foreigner that I brought home to meet my parents. Astoria Greengrass, a loyal Hufflepuff, but as fierce as a Gryffindor and definitely as cunning and sly as a Slytherin, was perfect for me. She was the perfect girl for me to engage to.

And that is what I did.

I had engaged to Astoria, or Tori as she liked me to call her, after four public dates. Mother and father couldn't be more thrilled about her bloodline than anyone else, but they didn't like her character much. Simply because Tori didn't care for someone's blood status and with Gryffindor fierceness she defended that statement to the last bit. Yet, my parents kept their mouth shut because they would get their purer-than-pureblooded grandchildren and didn't want to take the risk of losing the right to see them.

Another small sound.

"Draco, I have to go to work," she murmured hoarsely against my chest.

My smile faltered a little bit. "I wish I could stay here with you all day."

She presses her lips softly against my skin and says hoarsely, "I don't feel so good."

This makes me more awake and I sit up a little straighter.

"Are you fit enough to go to work?"

"I think so, I just feel weak. Like my muscles are betraying me," she said while a small smile gracing her lips.

"And yesterday you had a headache," I added, thinking.

"Yes, but that was only because I was stuck with Cormac, anyone would get a headache when you're stuck all day with him," she replied defensively.

I nodded agreeing, but I knew that she wasn't feeling a hundred percent. When she moved to get out of my arms, I pulled her closer to me.

"Hmm," I said thinking, placing my lips on her neck again.

"Draco, I really have to go. I have a meeting with King-sley at nine," her voice croaked in the middle of Kingsley's name, followed by a small cough.

I looked at the darker circles and wrinkles around her eyes that made her tiredness seem even more prominent. I knew it was good for her to stay in bed for a few days. And I'm sure the others would agree. Kingsley always was very protective of her, so I'd probably have an ally in him. I opened my mouth to set the trap.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you Floo call Kingsley and ask what he thinks you should do."

I put on my thinking face but she already knew.

"Good try, Draco. I know you'll do anything to make me stay in bed with you all day, just because you are free today. But I am not, so I am going to take a shower and then I'm going to work," she said resolutely, with obvious joy in her voice.

"Fine, I'll make breakfast," I said, hurrying to the floo in the living room instead of the kitchen.

"Good," she replied, stepping into the bathroom.

It took her longer than usual, about twenty minutes, and when she entered the kitchen I saw her dressed in a warm blouse and putting on a sweater. She looked warmer than before but when I saw her shiver, I was glad I already got her boss to force to take a day off.

The floo went off and she walked to the living room.

"Hello?" Kingsley's voice sounded through the living room.

"Minister? I mean; Kingsley? What is the matter? I'm not late am I?" she asked while her voice croaked again while she quickly looked at the clock above the fireplace.

"No, you are not late. Malfoy called to ask me to tell you to take the day off. And I have much to do, so I'd like to give you the rest of the week off to get better."

"But, sir, I'm not sick!" She interjected a bit angry.

"The dark circles around your eyes, your headache and the coughing say otherwise. I don't want the rest of the staff to get infected. Stay at home."

It wasn't a suggestion; it was an order. And she couldn't resist listening to Kingsley, something I always found slightly annoying.

"Yes sir," she grumbled.

"Good. You take good care of her, Malfoy."

"Will do, sir. And thank you."

"You are welcome."

When the floo call ended I knew by her silence I was in big trouble, still I did it for her wellbeing.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked the love of my life.

Her hazel brown eyes stood tired and nodded.

"Yes, but I'm too tired to do anything about it. Will you bring me a cup of tea while I head back to bed?" she asked after sniffling.

"Of course."

When I arrived back in the bedroom, I noticed that she'd cleaned the bedlinen. I had brought a tray of tea, toast and a piece of fruit because it was important for her to eat as well as drink. It only took us five minutes to be back in bed, holding each other warmly with our bodies filled with warm drinks and food. After lying in each other's arms for about ten minutes, she fell asleep and snoring softly every once in a while. I loved her because of the way she looked at me when she woke up, because she rebelled against anything that was expected of her, because she gives the ones who didn't have a say in matters concerning themselves a vote. I could think of a million reasons why she was perfect for me. Smiling content, with the love of my life in my arms, I dozed off slightly too. But when I heard the floo go, I tried to hurry to the living room. Not really worried that someone bad was able to pass the wards, but I didn't want them wake up the witch in my arms.

"Draco? Are you home?"

Then I recognized her voice. I forgot I was meeting Astoria today at ten. I groaned slightly and carefully moved the love of my life off my chest.

Then Astoria appeared in the door opening. I swallowed and pressed my finger against my lips. When her eyes moved over the witch in my bed, over her bushy hair, her pale face and over her warm-dressed body, Astoria's face didn't become angry but sympathetic.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," she whispered, her brows furrowing slightly.

I nodded while turning my back to her. I placed the blankets around her and took out an extra blanket to put over her feet.

I grabbed a sweater from the chair, so I wouldn't be partially naked with my stand-in fiancée in the living room.

When I entered the living room, I noticed two cups of steaming hot tea on the coffee table.

"I didn't know Hermione was ill, if it was a bad time, Draco you should have said so," Astoria said, sounding a little bit reproachful, yet hugging me warmly.

I hugged her back and motioned towards one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about out appointment," I apologized. I had forgotten because I could only think of ways to make Hermione feel better. A small snort sounded and I looked back at Astoria. Astoria eyed me with intrigue written all over her face and a smile playing around her lips.

"Every time I get surprised by your feelings for her. Your love for her is so genuinely sick-making," she stated, smiling broad.

"Now that we are on the topic of sickening love; how is Farah?" I asked her grinning.

"Farah is fine, but she's looking forward to tell the rest of her friends. They only know that she is dating a dark-blonde witch," Astoria replied a little melancholically.

I moved my eyes over Astoria's demeanour.

"I'm serious Tori, how is she holding up?" I asked her.

"As well as to be expected. One has to lie about their deepest feelings for the one she loves just to be able to be free. Even if it is only until I turn twenty-one. Then I will leave my parent's home and will be legally free of all of their obligations. So will you," she added.

"I can't want to take her to dinner, somewhere we don't have to hide," I said, thinking of all the possibilities once Hermione and I didn't have to hide anymore.

"I know exactly how you feel," she replied, fantasizing about all the possibilities.

A silence followed where both of us could dream on just long enough.

"Do you already have your parent's money?" she asked.

"Taken it as soon as our engagement was official," I grinned sly.

"Oh!" Astoria exclaimed softly.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"I have an idea. It was actually Farah's idea, but we thought of an official un-engagement party at our place! We could invite all our friends, you can invite all your friends and that way we can end this beautiful legal construction that we call engagement in a happy way, being surrounded by the ones we love," Astoria's voice had raised a note higher from excitement.

I thought about that, all Hermione's friends, all my friends, Astoria and Farah's friends together, ending our engagement era together.

"I love it."

Astoria sent me a huge smile, her eyes glistening with joy. "Great."

"Since I'm turning twenty-one on Monday, why don't we hold the party four days later, at Friday? That way I have enough time to get the money and plan the party," she suggested.

I quickly thought of Hermione's schedule and my own.

"Both of us are free next weekend. Friday's perfect."

She placed her hand in mine and pinched it softly.

"I hope Hermione gets well soon," she stated while rising to her feet.

"Thanks, give my love to Farah," I replied, kissing her cheek.

This caused Astoria to laugh softly.

"What?" I wondered.

"The old Draco would never say something like that," her eyes were glistening again with warmth and joy.

I knew she was right, but I couldn't be bothered, instead I felt proud.

"I like the new Draco," I said.

"Me too. Ooh, and Farah asked if you wanted to join us for dinner on Monday night, just at home, but only the four of us."

"I'll discuss it with Hermione, but I'm sure she already kept her evening free."

"Great, thanks Draco."

"Thank you, Tori," I replied while following her to the fireplace to let her out.

"I am honoured to be engaged to you, but I cannot wait to break it off," she replied while grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Same here," I replied smiling.

"Now, go back to your witch," Astoria urged, pointing at the bedroom door.

"You too!" I replied and waved while the flames took her away.

I thought of the wonderful construction Astoria and I had going. In our parent's will's stood that we had to be engaged to a pureblood of the opposite sex to get the money that we were entitled to have. Since Astoria turned out to be gay and didn't have any money, her sister Daphne had come up with a plan. Daphne, the true Slytherin she was, knew a way for her sister to get it, by using me. She'd proposed a scheme where Astoria and I got engaged so Astoria could get her money. I agreed almost immediately, wanting to help out Daphne and so help out Astoria. And that was the main reason at first, helping her out of sheer respect for the friendship Daphne and I had, but when I fell in love with Hermione, all the pieces fell into place. And now it was almost time for us to be un-engaged again.

The ring I had given Hermione wasn't an heirloom, it was a new ring, the one we happened to pass by in Russia on our seventh secret date. I didn't want to give Hermione a used ring because she deserved anything her heart desired. And when I had given her the ring after being together for only six months (in secret of course), I had made Hermione a promise. As soon as I was able to break the engagement construction Astoria and I had, I would marry her.

When her eyes lit up, radiating utter happiness and a smile so genuine it reached her eyes, Hermione had responded like I'd expected. Hermione, being the sweetest witch she is, literally stated that she didn't want Astoria or me to be in danger because of our parents finding out, but she wanted to marry me as soon as it was the right time.

That evening I had known, she was the one for me, just for me.

"Draco?" a hoarse voice sounded from the bedroom.

"Yes, love?" I replied while hurrying back to her. She sat up straight in our bed and her eyes were wide.

"I just remembered that we have to keep Monday free and to get Astoria a present. What should we get Astoria?" she asked quickly.

"You don't have to get her anything, you have given her her freedom," I said while diving back into bed and putting my arms around the love of my life. Hermione frowned and pursed her lips while a small shudder moved her closer into my arms. She nestled her frizzy curls onto my shoulder while I added, "And you have been immensely patient and understanding about it as well."

"You deserve it. Both of you," she said simply.  
"Just a few more days and then I get to marry you," I said, joy sounding through in my voice.

"Not until you have asked my father for my hand," she said stern.

"You are right of course," I answered while thinking back of the cold December month when I had made a trip to her parents, who'd chosen to stay in Australia, to ask for Hermione's hand.

When they'd wholeheartedly given their permission I knew I had everything in place for the perfect moment.

Her engagement ring and wedding ring were safely stocked in my safe in Gringott's Wizarding Bank next to all the millions I had gotten from my parents as soon as I was engaged to Astoria.

I moved my fingers over the Russian promise ring that graced her finger. And when I kissed her hand, the hand of my ill witch, I knew that there was no place I'd rather be than with her, for eternity.

* * *

 **Just something I thought of and I hope you lovely Harry Potter fans like it! As always: all the credit goes to the creator of Harry Potter: JKR. I truly admire her for giving us a world we can dive into.**

 **Let me know what you think: nice or not?**

 **Love,**

 **Aimee**


End file.
